Krillin's Frantic Attack
Krillin's Frantic Attack (クリリン必死の大攻防戦, Kuririn Hisshi no Daikoubousen; lit. "Kuririn's Desperate Offensive-Defensive Battle") is the twenty-fourth episode of Dragon Ball and the eleventh episode of the Tournament Saga. Summary The episode begins with the World Tournament Announcer stating that no one has ever thrown in the towel in the quarter-finals before, meaning Giran made World Martial Arts Tournament history. He then states that Goku will face Nam, and Krillin will face Jackie Chun in the semi-finals. The announcer brings Goku and Krillin out for an interview and compliments them on how strong they are for such young people; Krillin says that he is 13. After some confusion about what the microphone was, Goku tells everyone that he is 12. The announcer tells Goku that it is weird that he has a tail and Krillin agrees, so Goku drops his pants and shows the crowd his bare butt where the tail is attached, to the chagrin of the interviewer. The announcer then asks about their training and Krillin tells him that they were trained by Master Roshi, which gets a collective "ohhh," out of the crowd, as if that explained everything about why the kids were so powerful. The announcer extrapolates and tells everyone that Master Roshi's Turtle Hermit fighting style is legendary, and that it was a treat to have his two students participating; he quips that it is amazing Master Roshi is still alive. The announcer then asks Krillin if his match against Jackie Chun will be an easy win because of his trainer, but Krillin says he has not had an easy match yet; meanwhile, Yamcha interrogates Jackie Chun and accuses him of being Master Roshi, but Jackie Chun denies it. Jackie Chun walks out to the arena and asks for an interview as well; the announcer says there is no time, but Jackie steals the microphone and does a song and dance number, praising himself and asking the ladies of the audience if they dig him; Goku joins in towards the end, dancing alongside Jackie Chun. When they are done with the camaraderie, the announcer has the gong rung. The semi-finals have begun as Jackie Chun and Krillin's match begins. Krillin charges Jackie Chun but Jackie dodges every shot, then catches Krillin's fist and knocks him away. Jackie compliments Krillin on his power and says that he will test Krillin's speed next. Jackie Chun speeds into Krillin and slams him before Krillin can even see him coming and is sent flying into a wall; Bulma exclaims that she did not see how Krillin got put on his butt like that, but Goku says that he definitely saw it, and tells Krillin that he can too if he focuses his mind. Jackie Chun tells Krillin that that was one of his slow punches, and that he will do a fast one next; he charges Krillin, but this time he sees it coming and blocks the shot with his own punch. Jackie tells Krillin that he rarely meets fighters that can see his movements, and Krillin tells Jackie that it is because of his master; Jackie Chun charges Krillin and nails him, landing on the other side of the arena as Krillin falls to the ground, unmoving. Krillin barely makes it to his feet before the ten-count, to Jackie Chun's surprise. The announcer stops the fight to ask Jackie Chun what exactly happened because he nor any of the crowd saw the movements, so Jackie agrees to reenact the move in slow motion. He shows that he started the attack by running at Krillin, then Krillin joins in on the reenactment and shows himself charging Jackie as well; once they reached each other, Jackie tried a kick, but Krillin says he saw it and ducked, then countered with a punch; but then Jackie spit on him, surprising Krillin enough to pull his punch back, then Jackie followed with his own punch, but Krillin blew his nose at Jackie. Jackie says he knew he had to change tactics, so he turns the exchange into a furious rock-paper-scissors battle. When Jackie beats Krillin in that, Krillin demands a 2-out-of-3 bout, but Jackie says that the rock-paper-scissors match was a distraction. Jackie then calls the announcer over and makes him pick him up so that he can demonstrate the fancy roundhouse kick he performed on Krillin's face, then makes the announcer carry him to the other side of the arena where he landed after doing some kung-fu moves. Krillin calls the announcer to him now and makes him carry him to where he landed, including a flip in the middle, concluding the reenactment. The announcer tells them to continue, so they jump into their stances and circle one another; suddenly, Krillin pulls out his secret weapon (a pair of lady panties) and throws them to the ground, causing Jackie to drop his guard and try to pick them up; when he bends over, Krillin kicks him, sending him flying. Jackie quickly reacts by performing a Kamehameha at the ground, launching him back into the arena. Goku compliments the nice Kamehameha that Jackie Chun pulled off, and the announcer exclaims that apparently more than just Master Roshi can do the maneuver. Krillin gets angry and charges Jackie, who jumps out of the way, causing Krillin to crash his head into the wall and shatter it. Krillin charges again and attacks Jackie's after-image as Jackie evades again, then gets behind Krillin and karate chops both sides of Krillin's neck, sending him crashing to the ground face-first. After a quick ten count, Jackie Chun is declared the winner and advances to the finals. After the match, Goku compliments Krillin on a fight well fought, and Jackie Chun agrees that he fought well. Yamcha accuses Jackie Chun of being Master Roshi again, this time in front of Goku and Krillin; they tell Yamcha that Master Roshi is bald, so Yamcha tries to rip Jackie Chun's hair off, but it stays on. Goku says Jackie does not smell like Master Roshi, but Jackie Chun is shown putting on more of the cologne he uses. Battles Krillin vs. Jackie Chun Techniques *Kamehameha: Jackie Chun *Afterimage: Jackie Chun Cast Trivia *During the slow-motion reenactment, Krillin commented that he had blown his nose at Jackie to catch him off guard, when only three episodes prior, it was established that Krillin did not even have a nose. *It is mentioned that Krillin's age is 13 and Goku's age is 12. Gallery Category:Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes